Der Große Prinz
Der Große Prinz ist Bambis Vater und der Beschützer des Waldes. Er wurde im ersten Film von Arnold Marquis und in der Fortsetzung von Thomas Fritsch gesprochen. Persönlichkeit Der Große Prinz wird als ein sehr würdevoller Hirsch gezeigt, der seinen Sohn, Bambi, manchmal sehr kühl behandelt, ohne es zu bemerken. Nebenbei bemerkt hat er sich seinem Sohn geöffnet und kümmert sich wirklich großartig um ihn. Der Große Prinz hat, obwohl er eine einschüchternde Erscheinung ist, ein weiches Herz, besonders in Gegenwart seiner Familie. Nach dem Tod von Bambis Mutter musste er um seines Sohnes willen stark sein, aber er war durch ihren Tod deutlich deprimiert, was jedes Mal, wenn Bambi sie erwähnt, ersichtlich ist. Auftritte Bambi Der Große Prinz betrachtet aus einiger Entfernung seine Frau und seinen neugeborenen Sohn, als man ihn das erste Mal sieht. Der Große Prinz kommt, als später alle Tiere auf der Wiese Spaß haben, was alle dazu veranlasst, vor Ehrfurcht zu schweigen. Der Große Prinz bleibt einen Moment stehen und sieht Bambi an, der seine Mutter fragt, wer der Hirsch war. Bambis Mutter erklärt ihm, dass der Hirsch für seinen Mut und seine Weisheit, aber auch dafür, dass er der Älteste aller anderen Rehe im Wald ist, sehr respektiert wird. Deshalb ist der Hirsch als Großer Prinz bekannt. Ein paar Augenblicke später wittert der Große Prinz Gefahr, befiehlt den anderen Rehen, zu fliehen und führt einen verängstigten Bambi zu seiner Mutter. Nach dem Tod von Bambis Mutter findet der Große Prinz Bambi und erklärt ihm, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen ist. Er fordert Bambi auf, mit ihm zu kommen, und gibt sich als sein Vater zu erkennen. Als Bambi erwachsen geworden ist, kehren die Menschen zurück. Bambi wird nach einer unliebsamen Begegnung mit den Menschen und ihren Hunden angeschossen. Der Große Prinz kommt zu Bambi und befiehlt ihm, aufzustehen. Ein Feuer ist im Wald ausgebrochen, also führt der Große Prinz Bambi in sicheres Gebiet, wo viele andere Tiere, darunter auch Bambis Gefährtin Feline, warten. Im nächsten Frühling sieht man den Großen Prinzen und Bambi zu zweit auf einem Felsen stehen. Der Große Prinz und sein Sohn sehen sich noch ein letztes Mal an, bevor sich der Große Prinz umdreht, geht und so Bambi seinen Platz als Großer Prinz überlässt. Bambi 2 - Der Herr der Wälder Die Fortsetzung beginnt nach dem Tod von Bambis Mutter. Obwohl der Große Prinz nur ungern eine Vaterrolle übernimmt, nimmt er Bambi nach dem schrecklichen Wintertag mit zu seiner Höhle. Er bittet Eule darum, ein Reh zu suchen, das als Pflegemutter für Bambi geeignet ist, aber Eule wird bis zum Frühling keines finden können, weil es der strenge Winter nicht gerade leicht macht, Futter zu finden. Der Große Prinz erlaubt Bambi, mit seinen Freunden zum Murmeltier zu gehen, das das Ende des Winters voraussagen kann. Bambi schläft danach ein, wird aber wach, als er hört, wie ihn seine Mutter ruft. Als sich die Rufe als ein Trick der Menschen herausstellen, rettet der Große Prinz Bambi, obwohl er wütend ist, dass Bambi auf den Trick hereingefallen ist. Der Große Prinz bemerkt, dass der Winter bald zu Ende gehen und Bambi dann eine neue Mutter haben wird. Später erlebt der Große Prinz, wie Bambi über eine breite Schlucht springt, was ihn beeindruckt. Nachdem Bambi den Großen Prinzen nach seinen Pflichten fragt, beginnen der Große Prinz und Bambi, einander näherzukommen. Eule bringt eines Tages, als der Große Prinz und Bambi spielen, endlich eine Hirschkuh, Mena, mit, die Bambis Mutter werden soll. Der Große Prinz bedauert seine Entscheidung, seine elterlichen Pflichten abzugeben, beschließt aber zum Wohle seines Sohnes, dies zu tun. Einige Zeit später erscheint der Große Prinz und sieht, dass Bambi einige Jagdhunde vertrieben hat, die Mena angegriffen haben. Als der Große Prinz zu Bambi geht, stürzt der Felsen ein, auf dem Bambi steht. Der Große Prinz findet Bambi, scheinbar tot, am Boden liegend und fängt an, zu weinen. Bambi kommt jedoch, zur großen Freude seines Vaters, bald wieder zu sich. Am Ende des Films nimmt der Große Prinz Bambi auf einen Spaziergang durch den Wald mit und zeigt dem Kitz eine Lichtung, auf der er und seine Frau sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Der Prinz verrät, dass er als Kitz ganz ähnlich wie Bambi war. In the river.jpg|Der Große Prinz und sein Sohn im Fluss Fanart Poster.jpg|Teilstück des offiziellen Filmposters zu "Bambi 2 - Der Herr der Wälder" Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort.jpg|Die vorerst letzte Begegnung von Vater und Sohn Der Große Prinz.png|Der Große Prinz, als er das erste Mal zu sehen ist Er wacht.jpg|Der Große Prinz beim Observieren Der Große Prinz kommt.png|Der Große Prinz, als er auf die Wiese kommt Komm mein Sohn.jpg|Vater und Sohn am schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens Sie kommen.jpg|Dem Waldbrand entronnen bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-106.jpg|Der Große Prinz, als er um seine Ehefrau trauert _goodbye_my_son_____bambi_2_movie_snap_shot_by_kutkumegsan-d53s7gq.jpg bambi-stags-e1322909518215.jpg|Menschen sind im Wald tumblr_mdazmrUAG81qfea9fo1_500.jpg tumblr_majlgrz77a1rcqur9o1_500.png|Bambi und seine Eltern auf der Flucht _you__ll_always_be_a_prince___bambi_2_movie_clip_by_kutkumegsan-d53s0bc.jpg b640x600.jpg|"Versuch mal, den Wald um uns herum zu spüren." 24190.png|Kleine Aufstiegshilfe gefällig? Bambi2-disneyscreencaps_com-5263.jpg Great-Prince-of-the-Forest.jpg _i_can_hear_it_____bambi_2_movie_snap_shot_by_kutkumegsan-d53s47s.jpg _who__s_got_who_____bambi_2_movie_snap_shot_by_kutkumegsan-d53s5ev.jpg 1.jpg|"Von hier oben lässt sich eine Gefahr besser erkennen." bambi.jpg|"Wer gibt hier auf, hä?" tumblr_leoot4HO5p1qbdlfe.jpg|"Was ist? Kommst du?" not everything.jpg proudpapa.jpg bambi2-bambi-33643997-1024-576.png tumblr_leoou9aslh1qbdlfe.jpg|"Ich glaube, ich war ganz ähnlich wie du jetzt." _bonk____bambi_2_movie_snap_shot_by_kutkumegsan-d53s42p.jpg 24345.png IMG_0618.JPG|Kampfübungen Jumping over the tree.jpg Did you jump.jpg Bambi is safed.jpg I wish Mother was here instead of you.jpg|"Ich wünschte, Mami wäre hier und nicht du!" On the meadow.jpg Kategorie:Charakter